


Somewhere in the Middle (But Still Saving Lives)

by Phoenix_Fire925



Category: Original Work
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Homophobia, Mild Language, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other, Superheroes, Superheros, Superpowers, Transgender Characters, Transphobia, homophobic hero, original heros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Fire925/pseuds/Phoenix_Fire925
Summary: The villains Spectrum and AntiCode are the robin hood of the new ages. From stealing from stores, robbing banks, harming heros, and hating humans, these are true villains. But, these people actually care. They're called The Robin Hoods for a reason. They steal clothing for trans people, speaking out against hatred, but it all comes with a cost. They continue their journey of life, with hardships and illnesses, human problems and hatred, being forced into the role of villains by the number one hero: Captain Jade. Even now, they fight together for the good of all.But is helping the young transfolk really worth being a villian?Yes. Yes it is.





	Somewhere in the Middle (But Still Saving Lives)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based off of and written by two different people. Sadly we, the authors, don't have amazing superpowers like our characters, but we can think up some pretty gnarly things. We've been excited about this for a while and we hope you enjoy it as much as we do. Weekly updates!  
> -D and Lukka

It's a sunny day, a casual comic book entrance. A young ‘girl’ walks down a sidewalk ‘She’ has long, wavy, messy hair. As ‘she’ is walking down the sidewalk, headphones rested comfortably on, another person comes running up, a kid, only 13 or 14. The kid practically tackles the ‘girl’, jumping onto ‘her’ back.  
“Hey!” The person yells to the one carrying them, beaming.  
“God, D. I almost punched you.” ‘She’ giggles, carrying them.  
“Whatever. Also, like the hair.” D winked, the secret meaning passed between them.  
“Yup.” The walking is resumed, “I’m feeling... ‘girly’ today.”  
“However ya feel Lukka B.”  
As they walk, they pass a flyer with the ‘girl’s’ face and a younger figure, small enough to be an early teen, that reads: “WANTED: Villains known as Spectrum and AntiCode are on the run. IF FOUND, CALL POLICE IMMEDIATELY” Is stapled to a phone post  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lukka is leaning on the back of a couch, the earlier teen, D, is laying upside down on the cushion, watching the news. The headline reads: “TWO VILLAINS TURNS INTO FOUR?” The camera pans to an old newscaster.  
“The villains known as Spectrum and AntiCode are have been spotted with acquaintances. The original two girls have turned into four! Two new persons have been spotted in the Spectrum outfit, one male and two females, along with AntiCode. We-“  
Lukka rolls her eyes from her spot on the back of the couch. “Females? Really? We literally marked the last bank robbed ‘Anti is They, Spec is She’ what idiots!”  
D laughs. “Lukka, calm down. It’s not so bad-“ D is cut off by the news again, an obvious superhero figure now standing there.  
“When you villains realize what you’re doing is wrong, Turn yourselves in. Drop your Robin Hood act, you’re just little girls.” The camera pans back over to the newscaster, looking awed.  
“Thank you for your wise words, Captain Jade. You are a hero to all. Now, let’s continue-“  
A remote hits the wall next to the tv.  
“That fucker.” D growls, punching their hand. “Who the hell does he think he is! ‘Hero to all’ Ew! Fuck him, fuck the news, fuck the police-“  
“You just wanted to say fuck the police.” Lukka dead-pans.  
“Psh- Not important. That guy is such a dick! ‘Little girls’ what is he, a creep? How is that bigoted, disgusting, phobic, fearful bitch a hero?!”  
“I don’t know D. I wish I did. I hope the ‘villains’ fuck with him tonight.” Lukka grins.  
“Me too.” D looks back over their shoulder at Lukka, smirking. “I sure fucking hope so.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Miles away, two teenage girls are found playing basketball. Suddenly, a large, broad figure flies down to them. One girl’s expression lights up into excitement, and the other’s melts into something nervous.  
“Hello children.” Captain Jade smiles.  
“Hey!” one girl exclaims.  
“H-hi,” the other says quietly.  
“I need to speak with you, ma’am” he says, smiling with a glint in his eye, pointing to the scared one.  
“M-me?” She replies, looking around. The hero only nods. She reluctantly follows. Once they’re alone, the man pins her to the wall.  
“You know Spectrum and AntiCode, don't you?” he asks, his grin turning evil. The girl looks up, afraid.  
“Wh-what? Not personally. Why would I-“ The hero leans in closer, his jade eyes glinting.  
“I know you do. And you’d better tell me. I watched them enter your home last night and suddenly-“ He gasps, mockingly “You’ve got some...unusual bumps on your chest.” Jade, the man, leans in, sneering in the young girls face. “For a boy, that is. Now, tell me what happened, and you can go.” The girl shivers in fear and opens her mouth when her friend rounds the corner.  
“Brooke, where ar-“ her face turns red when she sees them. “I-uh- oh” The hero laughs, his sneer melting into a pure smile  
“Oh, no worries. We were just discussing some things” He winks and lets out another small chuckle. “I'll be on my way.” He waves goodbye, running a hand through his hair. He launches into the sky, leaving two girls there, one pale and staring at The Captain’s fading form, the other jumping around and wildly asking questions.  
Captain Jade himself only has one thought as he flies away.  
‘Well now we know the little boy was actually scared of me. Ha. It appears the little tranny has some super-shit friends. Lets see where it takes us.’


End file.
